Metal Mulisha
Metal Mulisha was a monster truck owned by FELD Motorsports which ran from 2012-2017. It was driven by drivers like Matt Buyten, Brian Deegan and most notably, Todd LeDuc who took the truck to its first World Finals Championship. The truck debuted in 2012 and won its first World Championship in 2014, winning the freestyle competition with the score 37.5. In 2015, LeDuc won the Monster Jam World Finals Racing Championship and joined the small list of drivers who have won both world titles. History Metal Mulisha was announced in 2011 and had it's debut show in April of the same year. Metal Mulisha began competing in 2012 with Todd LeDuc and Brian Deegan, both off-road racers, taking the driving duties. In 2012, Deegan was going to compete in the World Finals, with Todd competing in the first ever Young Guns Shootout. However, due to an injury, Brian couldn't compete and Todd would compete in the World Finals for him. Joey Parnell, driver of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, would take Todd's spot in the Young Guns. In 2013, Metal Mulisha once again made it to the World Finals, this time it would be driven by LeDuc. In 2014, LeDuc made it the World Finals. In freestyle, Todd performed the biggest leap of the night and executed two back flips. He would later win with a score of 37.5. The truck is run on the Scooby-Doo! chassis for the Australian tour. In 2015, LeDuc made it to the World Finals again, this time, winning the Racing Championship title. In 2016, Deegan stepped away from driving. LeDuc was invited to Monster Jam World Finals 17. In 2017, the truck received a brand new look. LeDuc left Metal Mulisha to drive Monster Energy after Damon Bradshaw retired. Another off-road racer from the Metal Mulisha camp, Matt Buyten took over as the new driver. This would be the truck's final season in competition, as well as the only year for the truck to compete under the new design. World Finals Appearances * 2012 - Todd LeDuc * 2013 - Todd LeDuc * 2014 - Todd LeDuc (won freestyle) * 2015 - Todd LeDuc (won racing) * 2016 - Todd LeDuc * 2017 - Matt Buyten Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam (mobile game) * Monster Jam Battlegrounds * Monster Jam: Crush It! Trivia * Metal Mulisha was the only FELD truck to run an unpolished body, compared to how the other trucks have a glossy finish. * The 2017 redesign was made due to there being a gun on the side of the truck. The reason for this was FELD's decision to remove gun references from Monster Jam. * Two Metal Mulisha drivers, Deegan and Buyten, came from the original Metal Mulisha motocross team. LeDuc came from the off-road racing team. Gallery 10258131_1574829836064316_2202576402405489376_o.jpg 334897_10150457186885833_1413820485_o.jpg 338547_10150457187075833_1021225421_o.jpg 323503_10150457186765833_990754654_o.jpg 28660537 10156304261639248 825666961575186860 n.jpg Metal mulisha fach gone by phoenix marsha-d4midp1.jpg|Metal Mulisha circa early 2012 Metmul212a4.jpg april-14-2011-houston-texas-us-metal-mulisha-todd-leduc-running-the-C9JP12.jpg 400052_3159199428576_1850959096_n.jpg Screenshot_20190804-234416.jpg a589c699-0fb9-4639-9b1a-d9982a71197b.jpg|Metal Mulisha 2012-2016 Tumblr o6rb3ceZtk1v0zw6wo1 1280.jpg|Todd LeDuc's Metal Mulisha 2012-2016 cc219d2f-660f-4ceb-919e-0d8a1f40f624.jpg|Todd LeDuc's amazing jump at World Finals 15 lasting about 4 seconds. Gipy.gif|Ditto Monster Jam Foxboro 2015 Metal Mulisha.jpg|Metal Mulisha, driven by Lee O'Donnell for the Path of Destruction tour in 2015. 080be9f0-b20b-4a87-9fa8-029376c2e278.jpg|Metal Mulisha after freestyle at the World Finals 16 Award Ceremony Metal_Mulisha_2.png Metal_Mulisha_crushes_a_car.jpg|Crushing a car 20170102 143432.jpg MetalMulisha17 02.jpg article-1408176-1483990007.1.jpg 16602339 1441717732547403 7102117665262624371 o.jpg|Circa 2017 mjwf_sat_pitparty_0011.jpg|At it's final show at World Finals 18 metal-mulisha-hot-wheels-truck.jpg|2011 Metal Mulisha Hot Wheels toy 00014633-5T.jpg|Metal Mulisha Hot Wheels toy 2012 2014_Metal_Mulisha_toy.jpg|2014 2015_164_metalmulisha.jpg 2017 Metal Mulisha (1).jpg 20800355 1408827089237600 3155037114406208572 n.jpg|2017 1:64 scale toy 466px-Metal_Mulisha_Logo.svg.png|Logo Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Sponsor trucks Category:Retired Trucks Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Trucks that debuted in 2012